


Game Over

by FancifulRivers



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Violence, Meta, POV Second Person, Past Character Death, Player Perspective, Post-No Mercy Route, Spoilers - No Mercy Route, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You complete the No Mercy Route.</p>
<p>You think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Undertale.
> 
> I don't know, this is probably several shades of mind-trippy and confusing, but also a little wish-fulfillment for Chara.
> 
> Also because I'm tired of seeing people put all the blame on Chara for what happens during the no mercy route.

It startles you. It always does- you've never been good with jumpscares. It's fine, though. You know Chara's little spiel by heart. You've been doing the no mercy route for a long time. The game doesn't know you have, of course. You like doing completely fresh installs, so it's all new again. 

You don't know why you like doing the no mercy run so much. It's weird, isn't it? The pacifist route is what everyone's clamoring about. Give them all a happy ending. You would. You  _have_.

But you're so- 

Curious.

You like devising new and faster ways to kill everyone. Fighting Sans used to be impossible at the end. You nearly threw your laptop out the window after the first hour. But now? You laugh as you power down, stretching your hands out and working out the kinks in your neck. Now you can beat him pretty damn fast. It's become reflex, almost. 

You've always been a completionist. The game was taunting you, honestly. What will happen if you do it? What will happen if you kill  _everyone_? Not much, but there's always some little nuance you missed, some little corner you forgot to poke around  _completely_.

You swivel your chair around and freeze.

They can't be in your bedroom, you reassure yourself, feeling your heart stutter, your breath freeze in your lungs. Chara and Frisk are definitely not standing just inside your door, Frisk a little ahead of Chara, shoulders slumped and peeking up through a fringe of dark brown hair. Chara's eyes are definitely not just as red as they are in the game.

And they are  _certainly_ not loosely clasping a kitchen knife.

You swipe your hand through the air, expecting the tips of your fingers to pass through nothing. They bump, quite solidly, into the soft fuzzy fabric of Frisk's sweater.

Chara looks at you. They smile.

"W-what do you want?" you stammer. You can't believe it, even as they step closer, even as Chara gently closes the door behind them. It's got to be a prank. Your friends know how much you like Undertale. It's a pretty shitty joke, but it's got to be one.

"Why?" Chara asks instead. Their voice is undeniably childish, but with a strange rasping sound beneath it that sounds like Chara is gargling broken glass.

"Why what?" you reply, confusion scrunching your brows together. Your arms are pimpled in goosebumps, and you can hear your heart thud in your ears.

"Why do you keep making me kill everyone?" Chara asks, gently pushing past Frisk. Under the fear, you feel a twinge of guilt. Frisk has tears dripping down their cheeks, soaking the bandage on one of them.

"I- I don't know what you mean," you stall. You do. Of course you do. But what do you say? 

Chara snorts, and you can't help but notice the lamp light glinting off the edge of the knife. It looks wickedly sharp.

"You're full of shit," Chara tells you. "Come on,  _player_. If you can't tell  _me_ , why don't you tell sweet little Frisk?" A hand on Frisk's shoulder bumps them forward. Their hands knot in the bottom of their sweater and they look up at you with wet eyes.

"Uh, I, um..." You don't know what to tell them. You still can't believe this is real. Maybe you fell asleep playing the game. It's happened before. Maybe your conscience has decided it wants to be a huge dick tonight. 

"Tell them," Chara insists. "It's your fault. Admit it."

"It's just a game," you say weakly, and you know immediately that it's the wrong answer. You always wondered what exactly Chara's creepy face looked like. Now you know and you wish you could burn the image from your retinas. The end-game jumpscare has nothing on real life.

"Oh, is it really, do you mean I'm not really here, standing in front of you, with a really real knife, do you want to find out," Chara says, so fast it all blurs together, in a sort of sing-song. Frisk reaches out, pulling on their sleeve, and they stop.

"I was...I was curious," you admit, in the smallest voice you've ever heard yourself talk in. "I wanted to know what would happen."

"Well, you've played it like twenty times, are you really that  _slow_ that you  _still_ don't know?" Chara asks sweetly. You have no answer.

"I should kill you, you know," Chara says in a conversational tone, holding up the knife and admiring the edge of the blade. Frisk holds their other hand, but says nothing. The tears have stopped, though. You don't know if that's a good or bad sign. "I mean- that's what you've made me, right? You wanted to control me. You wanted to see what would happen. You wanted me to kill  _everyone_. Well, I did. But now?" Chara grins and you think you can see blood along their gum line. "I'm more  _determined_ than you."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," you babble apologies at them, shoulders shaking and tears glittering in your eyes. You feel sick and you can't help but imagine how much it's going to hurt when that knife plunges into your chest. You don't want to watch- but how can you not?

The tip of the knife slips higher and higher-

And then it clatters to the ground.

Shocked, you stare at Chara, who looks back at you, defiant, red eyes nearly glowing in the dim light.

"I'm not a monster like you," Chara whispers. "I did- bad things- But I had a  _reason_ for them, I wanted to _save_ everyone. I was just a  _kid_. You?" Chara shakes their head. 

"Get dunked on," Frisk offers in a tiny voice. 

You don't remember anything else. You wake up in your bed, watery morning sun streaming in through the blinds.

But there's a kitchen knife lying in front of your computer chair-

And a heap of golden flowers on your nightstand.


End file.
